


freaky ghost baby

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon possession, F/M, Ghosts, Pegging, ghostbusters parody, implied ryoda, side kamepi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s something strange in the neighborhood…





	freaky ghost baby

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_squickfic 2010.

It all started in uni when Jin decided he needed to go on a diet. Or, more accurately, his roommates decided for him.

“You’re fat,” Ryo snarked at him from across their studio apartment.

“You’re short,” Jin shot back, unfazed as he utilized his supreme multitasking skills to toss a Cheeto into his mouth during the half a second he could let go of the game controller with his right hand.

He missed. Next to him, Yamapi picked the Cheeto off of the thigh of his khaki pants and popped it into Jin’s mouth without interrupting the speed at which his eyes were scanning his Abnormal Psychology textbook. Jin crunched gratefully as Ryo’s character wiped the floor with his.

“I win,” Ryo announced lazily. “You’re fat.”

“ _Pi_ ,” Jin whined, nudging his super best friend of like an entire decade in the shoulder.

As if he had just woken from a dead sleep, Yamapi blinked and turned his head, adjusting his standard Army-style black-rimmed glasses (Ryo called them ‘birth control glasses’ because no girl in their right mind would lay someone wearing them) as he stared at Jin like it was the first time he’s ever seen him.

“You could lose a few pounds,” Yamapi told him bluntly, then his face lit up. “Come work out with me in the mornings! It’ll be fun.”

“And stop eating this shit,” Ryo added, leaning over to snatch the bag of Cheetos from Jin’s lap. “If you get any fatter, I’ll have to charge you for more than a third of the rent.”

“I haven’t seen ‘morning’ since high school,” Jin said to Yamapi, blatantly ignoring Ryo. He was giving Yamapi an incredulous look like the concept of waking up before noon was on the same level as seeing aliens or ghosts. “I schedule all of my classes in the afternoon for a reason.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do after we graduate?”

“I’ll worry about it then,” Jin snapped, already crabby at having his breakfast taken away. He was _hungry_ , dammit. “What the fuck am I supposed to eat?”

Ryo pointed to the front door. “Market’s down the street. Anything green should work.”

“Fine, give me your keys,” Jin huffed.

“Walk!” Ryo yelled. “It’s nice outside and you could certainly use the exercise.”

Frowning, Jin heaved himself off of Yamapi’s air mattress and got to his feet. He opened the door, squinted at the bright light, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus, Pi,” Jin gasped, clutching his chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Yamapi grabbed his hand and placed a small key into it. “Take my bike. It’s better for your glutes.”

Jin grinned. “Thanks, man.”

“Remember – green things!” Ryo hollered after him.

He bought a Mountain Dew and a bag of green M&Ms.

~~

The first time Jin saw an angry-looking twinkie floating through the air, he thought he should probably lay off the booze. That is, Ryo and Yamapi cut him off.

“You saw a _what_?” Ryo nearly choked on his beer, banging his open hand on Yamapi’s shoulder with the force of his amusement.

Yamapi bounced with each hit but otherwise looked undisturbed. “Eat some peanuts, Jin. You shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach.”

“I had a Lean Cuisine, fucker,” Jin spat back. He didn’t feel hungry at all, probably because of all the _light_ beer he’s been packing away, despite Ryo calling him a pussy. “I’m telling you there was a giant twinkie in the john.”

It wasn’t until Yamapi’s normally stone expression cracked into a smile that Jin actually considered his words. “Maybe you should get his number,” Yamapi said pointedly.

Ryo laughed harder and almost fell off the bar stool.

“I hate you both,” Jin grumbled, draining the rest of his glass and doing everything in his power not to throw it at one of their heads. The only reason he didn’t is because he couldn’t decide which one deserved it more.

“I gotta drain the twinkie,” Ryo announced, collapsing into manly giggles again as he fell all over himself on his way to the bathroom.

Jin stared at Yamapi, raising challenging eyes that were met and locked for the entire forty-five seconds it took a shrill girlish scream to sound from across the bar.

“I fucking _told you_ ,” Jin hissed gleefully as he and Yamapi raced after their third. He ended up running right into Yamapi’s ass as the other man stopped short at the sight, which involved a large ectoplasmic snack cake with tasty-looking cream filling taunting Ryo, who was huddled in the corner with his hand in his pants and looking… well, like he’d seen a ghost.

“It tried to bite my junk off!” Ryo screeched, pointing towards the menacing blob like there was any doubt in anyone’s mind to whom he was referring.

Jin took advantage of his position to cling to Yamapi, because out of the three of them, Yamapi was the most knowledgeable about this kind of shit. He ate up any paranormal information he could find, took every psychology and chemistry course their school offered, and was fascinated by anything that could be a sign of non-human life. Usually it was just a firefly or Jin’s snoring being mistaken as supernatural activity, but it made him happy nonetheless.

So right now, undergraduate Yamashita Tomohisa was in his _element_. Jin had never seen his eyes so large, so _attentive_ , as he carefully detached himself from Jin and crept towards the _thing_.

“Hello,” Yamapi said slowly. “I’m Yamapi. We come in peace.”

The twinkie turned its attention to Yamapi and appeared to be sizing him up. If he was looking for the biggest junk, Jin thought, he definitely had the right person.

“ _You_ come in peace, maybe,” Ryo muttered through clenched teeth as he took advantage of the ghost’s distraction to fasten his pants properly.

Jin was proud of himself for refraining from making ‘come’ jokes. As it was, his own junk was nearly barrelled into by Yamapi’s ass as the other quickly backed up from the ghost’s advances.

“He looks pissed, Pi,” Jin said, unhelpfully, looping his arms around Yamapi’s shoulders and slowly dragging him out the door. “What did you do to provoke him, idiot Ryo?”

“I didn’t do anything, asshole,” Ryo snarked defensively. “And there’s no point in sneaking out, because ghosts can float through walls.”

“Oh yeah,” Jin thought out loud, then shook his head. “I mean, we weren’t going to close you in here with him… it.”

“Whatever, I would have done it to you,” Ryo told him fondly. “Can’t you do anything, Pi?”

Yamapi appeared very thoughtful, his eyes glazing over as he presumably shuffled though his previously-deemed unimportant learnings regarding spirits. Jin could almost see the wheels in his brain turning, although he wished they would turn a little bit faster, because he’s seen enough cartoons to know that nothing good can happen when you’re touched by a ghost.

Even if it looked like a delicious twinkie. Jin’s stomach growled in approval.

Then the proverbial light bulb switched on over Yamapi’s head. Jin looked curiously over his friend’s shoulder as the younger man reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a vial of cloudy-looking gas.

“What the-” Jin started to ask, but Yamapi had already pointed it towards the ghost and pulled off the stopper.

The twinkie let out an agonizing groan as the gas consumed it, crystallized it, and sent it spiraling back into the vial where Yamapi quickly plugged it and held it up to his face.

“- actual fuck,” Jin finished.

“Dichlorodiphenyldichloroethylene,” Yamapi declared, nodding to himself with a pleased smile.

“Dick low what?” Jin tried.

Yamapi turned around and poked Jin in the forehead with the vial. “You should have paid more attention in Chem. It’s lucky I happened to be working in the lab earlier.”

Ryo looked just as bewildered as Jin felt, but considerably happier. “I will never call you a nerd again.”

Grinning, Yamapi studied the violently swirling gas inside the vial. “Now, what to do with this?”

“Flush it?” Jin suggested; Ryo gave him an are-you-stupid look.

“I’m going to take it to Ueda-sensei,” Yamapi said decidedly. “Maybe he’ll know what to do with it.”

“Let it out right in his ugly face,” Ryo added, a smile slowly spreading onto his face at the thought. “And don’t call him ‘sensei’ like he’s a real teacher. Makes his head big.”

Jin smirked. “I can’t believe you still hold that grudge from _high school_ , Ryo-chan. Now that he’s a T.A., don’t you think you should get over it?”

“I had to change my major because of that douche,” Ryo grumbled. “No way was I spending a year with him grading my papers.”

“I like him,” Yamapi said to no one in particular as he pulled out his phone, most likely to text message the topic of conversation.

Back at the bar, Yamapi took out the hot sauce bottle and replaced it with the swirly vial. The three of them stared at it in mild fascination while Ryo ordered shots – only two.

“Hey!” Jin exclaimed indignantly. “I shouldn’t be cut off! There really was a fucking twinkie-ghost thing!”

“You’re cut off because alcohol is _fattening_ ,” Ryo told him while Yamapi’s eyes were still bulging from the aftereffects of whatever they were shooting. “Probably you should quit drinking too.”

Jin stuffed a handful of peanuts into his mouth in retaliation. Maybe he’ll work out with Yamapi after all.

~~

After a hysterical laffy taffy, a smothering oatmeal raisin cookie, and a psychotic nutty bar, Jin thought that they should expand their services.

“If we have all of this crazy shit just in our neighborhood, it has to be happening elsewhere!” Jin reasoned. “I _am_ the business major, after all. We could make some _money_ off of this.”

“You had to take basic marketing twice,” Ryo pointed out. “I’m a historian and I know more about economic indicators than you.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to advertise a little,” Yamapi spoke up as he added the fourth vial of previously incorporeal desserts to his vial rack. “Ueda-sensei wants at least a half dozen before he conducts his tests.”

Ryo cringed. “That moron isn’t a chemist, he’s a Psych T.A. What’s he going to do, show it ink blots?”

“He has a friend who’s getting his Ph.D. in environmental chemistry,” Yamapi explained. “As you can imagine, he’s quite fascinated with this phenomenon.”

Jin sputtered through his low-cal protein shake. “Are you talking about _Nakamaru_? That guy’s _wardrobe_ is a hazard to the environment.”

“Regardless, we should advertise,” Yamapi said again. “I’m agreeing with you, by the way.”

“Yeah, advertise,” Jin repeated. “Let’s make a commercial! I know a freshman who’s a film student and totally my bitch.”

“Kamenashi is not your _bitch_ ,” Ryo corrected. “He’s just in love with Pi.”

Yamapi shrugged. “He’s a nice kid.”

“Whatever,” Jin said, making a face. “Let’s come up with something awesome and enticing to say to attract customers.”

Three hours later, Kame had lighting equipment draped all over their studio apartment and was spending a little too much time powdering Yamapi’s face.

“I don’t think the point is to _look_ like a ghost,” Jin said pointedly.

Kame’s ponytail whipped behind him as he spun around to give Jin a nasty glare.

> _Are you feeling haunted by a metaphysical piece of your past?_  
>  Do you lay awake cold and distressed?  
>  Does it always feel like somebody is watching you?
> 
> _Day or night, we’re here for you.  
>  Call the Phantom Pharaohs now to service your unwanted visitors._

“Why do I feel like I’m watching an ad for a phone sex line?” Ryo commented as they watched the edited video on Kame’s Macbook.

“Because Pi is lounging sexily on the bed in torn jeans and a wifebeater?” Jin offered, glaring at Kame.

Yamapi blinked. “Maybe I should have mentioned the dichlorodiphenyldich-”

“No!” both Jin and Ryo rushed to stop him, then turned to stare at each other in awe because they _never_ agreed.

“You don’t want to give away the secret, do you, senpai?” Kame asked Yamapi in this cutesy voice that had Jin wanting to throw up a little in the back of his mouth. “I mean, if you tell _everyone_ about the dichlorodiphenyldichloroethylene, then they’ll make it themselves and have no need to call you.”

“The brat has a point,” Jin seethed, even if he was the most jealous that Kame could pronounce the ghost-be-gone gas.

“It’s not actually that easy to make,” Yamapi countered, but nobody was listening to him.

“We can’t air this,” Ryo argued. “We’ll get fake calls from girls who just want a piece of the Pi.”

Jin was finally starting to see Kame’s logic in his directing. “And if we show up instead, they may want a piece of us too.”

Ryo looked thoughtful. “Me, maybe. But not you, fatass.”

“Hey!” Jin yelled. “I’ve lost four pounds. I don’t even want to look at junk food after the ways they’ve tried to kill me.”

Kame keeps looking at Yamapi with stars in his eyes. “Is it good enough, senpai? I can do it over if you want me to.”

Both Ryo and Jin made ass-kissing noises.

“It’s perfect,” Yamapi said, and Kame beamed. “Do you think you can get it on the university station?”

Kame scoffed. “The _uni_ station? You underestimate my connections, senpai. I know the guy who oversees the late-night reruns at NHK. He owes me a favor.”

“Tanaka Koki?” Jin guessed. “That guy never owes anyone favors unless he’s doing- _oh_.”

Kame blushed and looked guiltily towards Yamapi, who followed the distorted streetlights shining through the window onto the wall next to him as they moved with the trees outside.

They all crashed on the air mattress after Kame left, shoving around to claim the covers until they fell silent and Jin lay awake thinking about the future. They were going to graduate soon and Jin would need to work to make his part of the rent, more if Ryo or Yamapi plan on moving.

Prostitution might not be the most traditionally accepted source of income, but they say to sell your strengths. Whether they call him to exorcise or satisfy, either way he’s getting paid.

They just have to call him.

~~

But nobody called.

Ryo, Jin, and Yamapi continued to lounge around the studio between classes and Ryo’s part-time job at Starbucks (he’s only allowed to clean the bathrooms and stock the supplies because he has no customer service skills), waiting for Yamapi’s phone to ring. It was actually both Jin and Yamapi’s phone because Yamapi seems to forget that he actually _has_ a phone and they’re always together anyway. Jin was a shit secretary, but there’s no denying that he had the best memory of the pair.

Except that the only person who called was Jin’s mom, who worried that Jin wasn’t eating properly or going to class and drinking his student loans away. As a senior, he should be looking for internships or applying for grad school, and even though she sounded surprised when he informed her that he was becoming an entrepreneur with Yamapi and Ryo, all hope for her approval flew out the window when he told her what they were actually _doing_.

“Honestly, Jin,” she hissed angrily. “You’re a grown man now. Even your brother works at McDonald’s.”

Parents talk and Yamapi’s mom was the next one to call, but she was as proud as ever as she gushed to Jin about her baby boy discovering the cure to rid the world of demons. Ryo’s mom was just glad that he was out of her house, supportive of whatever he decided to do as long as it made him money and kept him away from her basement.

It was then that the prank calls started, which led Jin to believe that they were completely the work of his younger brother and his stupid friends. Yamapi returned disappointed the first two times he excitedly set off to capture another spirit for his research, and Reio must have felt guilty after that because there were no more calls. He always did like Yamapi more than Jin.

The week before finals, they got their first real case. It was Professor Koyama over at the philosophy building, who claimed he was being harassed by a large, steaming latte. With whipped cream, Jin mentally added when they arrived with their equipment. As stupid as it looked, paintball guns were the most effective for stabilizing the ghosts with that chemical compound with the super long name, and Jin had rigged a dustbuster to contain them until they got back to the lab.

Let it never be said that he’s not inventive. Jin’s rare spouts of MacGyver-isms were usually limited to bongs or beer-chugging devices, but sometimes he could create something useful.

Professor Kato from the law department was consoling Professor Koyama when they arrived, and Koyama’s T.A. Taguchi was attempting to ward off the coffee demon with a chair.

“This is my nightmare,” Ryo deadpanned, aiming his paintball gun like it was a rifle. “Fire!”

The decorative mug turned to raise its arms and chant threateningly at Ryo, who shot it right between the eyes and crystallized it in motion. Yamapi quickly approached it and sucked it up with the dustbuster, and then the six of them stood around in awkward silence.

“So, Koyama-sensei,” Ryo began casually, approaching the trembling man under the desk. “How long has it been since you gave up coffee?”

Jin’s attention perked at the question, a theory forming in his mind. It was one already known by both Ryo and Yamapi, however, because Yamapi just nodded and Ryo looked pleased when Koyama answered, “Three days.”

“These spirits are materializing off of a person’s withdrawal,” Yamapi explained later, ironically over coffee. (Jin was permitted a skinny, fat-free mocha; it tasted like ass.) “Jin goes on a diet and suddenly he’s attacked by junk food ghosts. Koyama-sensei gives up coffee and gets haunted by a latte. It makes sense.”

“I stopped marathoning 24 every weekend,” Ryo spoke up. “Where is the spirit of Jack Bauer to plague me?”

“I don’t think that’s the same thing,” Yamapi contested. “Maybe it has to do with willpower? Koyama-sensei and Jin clearly have none.”

Jin thought about protesting, then realized the truth in Yamapi’s statement. He really did think about food all the time, dreaming of sticky buns with loads of icing or physically drooling over greasy triple cheeseburgers drowned in pickles and condiments-

“Dammit,” Ryo hissed, reaching for his paintball gun to shoot the furious cheeseburger that had just materialized in front of them. “Get some self-control, idiot.”

“That’s six,” Yamapi announced proudly as he stuck the vial into the end of the dustbuster to transfer the spirit. “I’ll take these to Ueda-sensei now. Try not to conjure any ghosts while I’m gone, Jin.”

Jin made a face at his back as Yamapi carefully secured the rack of vials in the basket of his bike and took off with a cheerful ring of his bell. Ryo had to go to work, leaving Jin with similar instructions not to “waste the juice on your own stupid addictions.”

Which meant that Jin was the only one there when the call came in.

~~

“So what you’re telling me is,” Jin said carefully, trying not to react too quickly to the sight before him. “You’re being haunted by a giant dildo?”

“Vibrator,” Kuroki Meisa corrected, assessing him with a completely straight face. “I haven’t been able to see anything else since mine broke a week ago. It shakes my apartment and breaks all of my dishes, fucks up my cable -”

“Can’t you just buy a new one?” Jin asked, a little in awe.

Meisa narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t call you for advice, idiot. I called you to exorcise my sex demon.”

Jin kind of felt like he was in a porno. This would be the part where he ripped off his pants and declared, “I have just the thing for that!” but the woman glaring at him looked like she would bite it off. “Okay, I’ll take a look around,” he said instead, hoisting the paintball gun up on his shoulder as he did exactly that.

Meisa followed him into every room, her sharp eye on him as he checked out all of the cabinets and closets. He wasn’t sure where a sex demon would hide – the other ones usually jumped out at him and made his job easy. Act, react, suck it up, and go home. This actively searching shit was tiring.

His last resort was the freezer, which yielded nothing but frozen dinners and ice cream. To be expected from a working woman. “I can’t find it,” he finally said, trying to sound professional and not disappointed. “Maybe I should stick around for a bit, see if it comes out-”

“You can’t find it,” a distorted voice began, something like a deep manipulation mixed with autotune, “because it’s _in me_.”

Jin turned around to see Meisa flying at him, features sharpened and hands in claw position. He couldn’t do anything but bounce back when Meisa shoved him against the wall, using some kind of superhuman strength that made it feel like he left an indentation in the plaster. But it was okay because she was kissing him, tongue forcing its way into his mouth and coiling with his like they really were in a porno, and that demonic voice purred in satisfaction when he grew hard between her legs.

“Mortals are so pretty when they’re aroused,” she said against his lips, hands dropping to his ass to grab him by both cheeks and rub them together pointedly. Jin started to moan and she stole his air, making his head spin as he latched onto her shoulders and held on for what was bound to be a wild ride.

He was immediately punched in the face – not slapped, _punched_ – and toppled to the shiny linoleum, landing on his hands and knees and pushing up with his ass to attempt to stand back up.

This was not a good idea. Before he could even regain his balance, Meisa was draped over his back and something poked against his ass that had his eyes bulging open.

“ _This_ is a dildo,” that fucked-up voice informed him. “And I don’t fuck on the floor.”

Blinding flashes of pain soared through his scalp as Meisa grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, leading him into her bedroom where she pushed him towards the edge of her bed and sent him face-first into the bedspread. At least it was soothing to the fresh bruise on his cheek, which had him sigh in relief even as Meisa reached around him to unfasten his belt.

His jeans dropped to his feet, being a few sizes too big and leaving him in his Scooby Doo boxers, which Meisa apparently opted to pass comment on in favor of shoving them down and spreading his legs. The elastic waistband caught on his erection and made him yearn for more, any kind of touch that would keep him from having to rub off on the mattress like an animal.

“Kuroki-san,” Jin croaked out, his voice muffled by the bedding.

“Shut up,” Meisa hissed, which worked out because Jin wasn’t sure what he was going to say after that anyway. “You men think you’re so dominating, so _in charge_. We’ll see what you have to say for yourself after you get fucked by a woman.”

Jin still felt like he was in a porno, only one that cast a demonic feminist instead of a big-breasted bimbo with hot-pink lipstick. Somehow, Jin thinks his mother would be proud.

There was a mirror on the other side of Meisa’s bed, reflecting the pair of them in his humiliating glory – bent over the mattress with his bare ass in the air and a nice shiner on his face. He had put his longish hair up into a ponytail for ghost-chasing, which now fell messily into his eyes after being manhandled (or womanhandled, as it were) across her apartment.

As for her, possessed Kuroki Meisa was the object of every submissive male’s fantasy. She had ripped away her casual suit to reveal a fishnet bodice – proving that she’d been possessed from the start, that sneaky bitch. It showcased her breasts nicely, leading Jin to harden even more against the scratchy material of her bedspread as he stared at her dark nipples that barely missed the low cut of the bodice, straining the tight, see-through material.

Considering she was technically a demon and all, she was rather gentle with him. One lubricated finger eased him open, being careful not to hurt him with her nail, and another one joined the first when he was stretched enough. Despite Ryo’s relentless teasing over the years, Jin hadn’t actually gone this far with a man before, which made it even more ironic that his first time was with some strange woman he didn’t even really know.

But it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Meisa’s fingers bumped against something inside him that had him crying out before his brain had even received the message that it felt good. The last thing he saw in the mirror was her satisfied smirk before he gave into the sensations, his vision blurring as his body rocked into her touch completely autonomously. She was playing him like an instrument, his nerves responding to her instructions instead of his own, and Jin couldn’t quite bring himself to mind.

He’d always been kind of lazy during sex, anyway. This just made it even better, as the only movement he actively had to make was biting down on the bedspread when she withdrew her fingers and pushed in the dick-shaped purple dildo. It was strapped onto her hips and he wondered if there was something on the opposite end that went inside her, or if she would just get off on the power.

Either way, Jin was getting fucked. He was actually lifting his ass into the air like a cat, his body pushing back against the intrusion as his lungs emitted little puffs of audible air at the impacts. Meisa thrust into him slowly at first, then building momentum as she rolled her hips pointedly, robotic groans coming out in her demon voice at however the strap-on was stimulating her. Jin was starting to think that it was nothing, possibly just a little friction on her clit judging by the way her noises turned frustrated as she took it out on him.

His focus returned to himself as the pressure inside him grew stronger, his own frustration claiming him as he kept being stimulated from the inside but neglected on the outside, his cock bouncing freely and sporadically making contact with the bed just enough to make him desperate.

It took all of his remaining coherency to detach one of his hands from the covers and push it down, barely grazing the oversensitive head of his cock before it was snatched by Meisa and pinned behind his back with the other. Jin let out an embarrassing whine, which seemed to fuel her even more as she sharpened her thrusts and angled right against that spot.

Bright lights and stars flashed behind Jin’s eyes as his entire body tensed to exponential proportions, and then – _finally_ – he felt relief. His cock sputtered aimlessly as he came untouched, becoming very aware of the toy inside him as his body tightened in orgasm.

It only hurt a little bit as she took it out, a pointed _pop_ calling his attention to the situation and what had just happened. Her grip on his wrists had disappeared, giving him enough momentum to roll over onto his back. He stared at her, breathless, studying her expressionless face for any kind of reaction.

“I don’t even…” she began evenly, using her regular voice as she perched on the end of the bed and crossed her legs. “It’s gone.”

“The ghost?” Jin asked. “Well, that was easy. I didn’t even have to shoot it.”

She laughed awkwardly and squeezed her thighs together even more. “I guess that’s what I get for trying to be a good girl and not sleep around.”

Jin remembered Yamapi’s theory and smacked himself in the face at the realization, which made him cringe because of his bruise. When he opened his eyes, she was leaning over him, staring down at him with concerned eyes and a guilty frown as her body continued to squirm. It didn’t take a psychological expert to figure out what her problem was, even if Jin wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t get punched again if he just reached out and took care of it for her.

“Are you…” he started, the words feeling jumbled in his mouth. “I mean, do you want me to…”

She looked at him quizzically, then her eyes flashed with recognition when Jin lifted a finger to flick at her very pointed nipple through the harsh fabric of the bodice. “Yes, that would be okay,” she said firmly, and he spared a thought to whether the demon hadn’t just channeled some of her dominating traits instead of its own. Regardless, he enjoyed watching her face as he gently rubbed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it against the fabric while his other hand unhooked one side of the strap-on and discovered that the bodice was crotchless.

Definitely her, he amended his previous theory as she pinned him down by his shoulders and straddled his face. Jin flicked his tongue instinctively, taking in her female scent as he licked at her swollen clit and pushed two fingers inside her. She was dripping wet, her muscles contracting around him like they were fucking and Jin found himself rejuvenated at the thought. He moved his tongue as fast as he could, his crooked fingers matching the speed and soon she was riding his face, her moans like music to his ears as he felt her erupt above him.

She slid down his body, bumping into his newborn erection and giving him a look that had him fumbling to reach for his pants and get a condom out of his wallet. He’d barely sheathed himself before she sat on him, her body still quaking from her orgasm and leading Jin to snap his hips up into her to feel it all.

“So much for curbing the addiction,” she muttered between moans, only looking a little ashamed as she groped her own breasts and squeezed them with each undulation. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Jin, it’s Jin,” Jin wheezed out, his hands flat on her thighs despite not being permitted to guide her. “And sometimes it’s better to just give in.”

He was already planning to get into her ice cream when they were done.

~~

Four years later, the trio had moved from a studio apartment on campus to a four-bedroom house in the nice part of town. Yamapi was still in grad school, writing his thesis on the parapsychological metamorphoses of one’s physical addictions, with emphasis on the chemical compound necessary to combat them. Ryo actually became interested in history and opted to pursue it further, becoming a T.A. with intentions to join the teaching staff when he was qualified enough.

He also made amends with Ueda, or at least declared some kind of truce because Ueda started coming to the house as Yamapi’s thesis advisor and Ryo didn’t completely shun him. Jin figured that Ryo was secretly grateful for the push to switch his major from psych to history; everything happens for a reason, after all.

As for Jin, he’d gained all his weight back and then some, but Meisa claimed she liked him better that way, even if the only way Jin could get her to be aggressive was to hold out on her for a week. In the meantime, he kept up Phantom Pharaohs by himself, earning enough money from other people’s inner demons to support them while his roommates continued their educations.

His brother was immensely jealous.

But he still couldn’t say ‘dichlorodiphenyldichloroethylene’. It made things a little embarrassing when clients asked what was actually in the paintball guns.

“Why don’t you just call it Triple-D?” Nakamaru suggested one night. “That’s its official short name in the chem world.”

“‘Big Nose’ is your short name in the _real_ world,” Jin shot back, feeling proud as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

Some things never changed.


End file.
